Sueña
by Kyt-Kinomoto
Summary: Sueña, con un mundo distinto...este es mi primer fic, se basa un poco en la cancion Sueña, que pasa cuando despues de 6 años te acuerdas de tu primer y unico amor? capitulo 2 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sueña**_

Hola, me presento, soy Kyt-Kinomoto y este es mi primer fic. La verdad no se que tal habrá quedado pero espero vuestras opiniones.

Especialmente se lo dedico a mi prima  Anelisse que fue la que me animo, y a mi hermana Irene, no me pidais el motivo. Y a Anguichi, otra fanautora. ()

Lo que esta entre paréntesis ( ) son notas mias y lo que esta entre comillas " ", pensamientos de los personajes.

No me enrollo mas y empiezo ya.

_**Capitulo 1**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Mision: regreso-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Después de cazar a la ultima carta (vacio) como recordareis, del interior de la joven cazadora salio una nueva carta que todos conoceis.

Hoy, 6 años después de la gran azaña, la vida sigue fuera de toda magia y peligro pero no todo es de color rosa en la vida de Sakura. La chica de 17 de fina figura y cabello casi hasta media espalda, alta y hermosa como siempre, vamos, la envidia de las mujeres y el deseo de los hombres sigue adelante. En su casa de siempre en Tomoeda y, salvo que Toya partio hacia Europa por unos meses todo iba de lo mas normal posible.

Estaba terminando la secundaria y la iba muy bien aunque era de esperar que a su gran amiga Tomoyo le iba mucho mejor en lo que se refiere al tema: estudios. No se podia quejar.

Hace 6 años que no se veian pero si habían mantenido el contacto a traves de algunas cartas sueltas y de vez en cuando pero salvo eso no habian vuelto a verse cosa que tarde o temprano tendrian que hacer.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-) **HONG-KONG** (-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Un joven y atractivo chico de alta estatura, pelo corto y revuelto, se encontraba sentado muy pensativo en el suelo de su habitación. Se levanto y re dirigio a un cajon del escritorio. Le habrio. Se podia observar un montoncito pequeño de sobres. En un suspiro cogio uno y leyo el nombre del remitente: Sakura Kinomoto.

En ese instante la cabeza se lleno de recuerdos lejanos junto a ella y su vida en Tomoeda.

Que rabia le daba. Dirigio la cabeza a una balda en la que habia un osito de peluche hecho no muy bien a mano que le recordo a su ultimo encuentro con la card captor.

Ella le confeso sus sentimientos pero por culpa de su timidez (insuperable) tuvo que volver a Hong-Kong tal cual.

"que tonto que fui!" penso todavía se puede arreglar.

Weiiiiiiiiiiii!grito no muy alto Shaoran.

si señor Li? Desea algo? contesto el mayordomo.

consigueme ahora mismo un vuelo a Japon para mañana a la noche.

disculpe señor Li, como dijo? atonito Wei.

lo que oyo, es una urgencia, necesito ese vuelo

y sus familiares que diran?

de eso me encargo yo, tu consigue el vuelo esta bien?

como diga joven Li dijo por ultimo el mayordomo antes de salir de la habitación.

/ **MANSION DAIDOUJI** /

como!grito una dulce vozpero, tu familia?

ya me ocupo de eso el caso esque alguien de Japon lo debia de saber y te llame a ti que eres de confianza a parte de que hace 6 años que no nos vemosdijo otra voz por el auricular del telefono.

si, puedes confiar en mi

pero por favor te pido que no se lo cuentes a nadie y menos a sakura.

esta bien, no la dire nadaafirmo Tomoyoy cuando sale tu avion?

mañana en la noche.

y ya tienes donde alojarte?

, ups, valla, jeje con las prisas creo que me olvide de ese "pekeño" detalle dijo entre risas y preocupación.

si es que ya contaba yo con ello, puedes alojarte en mi casa si quieres.

enserio? No sere molestia?

aqui siempre seras bienvenido.

pues muchas gracias Tomoyo, no se como agradecertelo, te debo una eh?

lo que tu digas.

tengo que colgar, mañana en la noche, vale?

te espero chao!

adios Tomoyo.

Erioooooooooooooooooool!grito la chica.

si Tomoyo?dijo al fin Eriol

agarrate fuerte mi amor, que esto se mueve muy deprisa.

Que quieres decir?

pronto lo sabras, muy pronto.

? **RESIDENCIA KINOMOTO** ?

La noche cae sobre Tomoeda.

En la habitación de la joven Sakura se oyen pequeños soyozos.

Kero-Chan duerme en su cajon pero no por mucho mas tiempo porque al ruido sale de su cajon.

sakura, te ocurre algo?pregunto en voy muy baja.

eh? Kero? Emm…no fue nada, solo un sueño, pero…no fue muy normal. Fue como los que tenia cuando aun estaba en la mision de atrapar a todas las cartas!

Sakura, te estas refiriendo a…

si Kero, un sueño premonitorio.

**FIN**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno, que les parecio? Fue corto, lo se, soy inesperta pero nos os preocupeis que los siguientes capis se iran alrgando. Y desde aquí vuelvo a saludar a mi prima Anelisse que es la mejor prima que puedo tener y que lo sepan todos!

Reviews plis!


	2. el reencuentro

**Sueña**

Hola de nuevo, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, espero que os haya gustado el primer capi, ya se que es muy corto pero ya vereis este, jaja prometi que los haria mas largos y lo prometido es deuda asi que ahí va otra vez. Pero deciros que e recibido muy pocos reweiws o como sea, pero es una excepción y solo pasa por esta vez, para seguir actualizando ya sabeis, recomendadlo a lo amgos jeje bueno ya esta, gracias por lo que habeis seguido mi historia y ahí va en segundo capitulo. (Recuerdo que estamos en verano y la historia se desarrolla en este mismo periodo)

**_2º capitulo - El rencuentro._**

si kero, un sueño premonitorio.

sakura, estas segura de lo que dices? Porque es grave, muy grave.

si kero se perfectamente lo que paso, pero…hay una cosa…fue muy diferente, fue de…

En ese instante, la carta amor salio del libro y lo ilumino todo de un color salmon, y en ella (la carta) se reflejaron las imágenes mas bonitas y tiernas que tuvo junto a…él:

Desde el dia en que se conocieron hasta la captura de vacio.

La habitación estaba cubierta de recuerdos que desaparecieron cuando la ex –cazadora quedo completamente dormida en su cama.

Kero no daba credito a lo que acababa de psasar, claro, el sueño, pero…ooh maldito mocos…aai tendre que afrontar algun dia que Sakura lo quiere y no dejara de quererlo.

Con un suave movimiento, el pequeño peluche, tapo a su dueña con las sabanas:

ai Sakura, Sakura, nunca cambiaras.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Vuelo 7028… con destino Japon, ultimo aviso, embarquen por la puerta numero 4, ultimo aviso del vuelo 702… con destino japon… no cesaba de sonar por los micrófonos del aeropuerto de Hong Hong Air.

Un joven de ojos ambar corria a toda prisa con su billete en la mano, a lo lejos veia que la cola del embarque cada vez era mas pequeña, apuro mas su velocidad y consiguió llegar. Una de las azafatas le puso mala cara pero el rostro de Shaoran no lo superaria ni la persona mas feliz que existe en la Tierra.

Avanzo lentamente por el estrecho pasillo del avion hasta llegar a su correspondiente asiento.

El despegue fue suave aunque ligeramente doloroso para los oidos de los tripulantes.

No sabe cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando desperto se eontraba flotando en medio del mar o al menos eso creia, como? Como se podia encontrar en semejante situación?

Entonces una serie de recuerdos se le vino a la cabeza:

Turbulencias, gente, mar…ooh! Todo era tan confuso.

Al desprter de su pequeño trance pudo ver como decenas de personas se encontraban a su alrededor algunas en barcas hinchables, las cual una de ellas se le acerco y le ayudo a subir. En esta se encontraban varias de las azafatas y algunas otras personas, desde ahí si se veia como habia quedado todo aquello: sumergido en el k.o.!

Una lagrima no pudo contener al ver tal desastre, diviso tambien el avion a lo lejos hundirse y como todos sus sueño se desvanecian al mismo tiempo: sin comunicaciones, sin comida, sin nada pero de lo que ellos no eran conscientes aun era de lo cerca que estaban de Japon.

9 horas después…

---RESIDENCIA DAIDOUJI ---

_La situación es de maxima alerta, ya son tres dias y no han localizado a los posibles supervivientes de la tragedia del pasado dia …_

noticias, noticias y mas noticias, y que hay de los supervivientes? decia desesperada la chica de cabello grisaceo abrazada al chico peliazul.

Tomoyo, cariño, pero…me puedes explicar porque tanta angustia? Es muy triste lo se pero nunca te habia visto de este modo. dijo seriamente preocupado Eriol.

mira, no pensaba contartelo pero debido a los sucesos tendre que contartelo dijo entre nuevas lagrimas.

contarme que cielo-

veras, Eriol, Shaoran Li, viajaba en ese avion.

como dijiste, pero…pero… es imposible el no…nunca…ohh cielos! No!

lo entiendes ahora?

claro! Por eso tanto misterio, y tantos preparativos…pero no es precisamente el momento de discutirlo.

pues no, ademas le prometi un habitación aquí, en casa…y

Ya veo, anda, ven aquí, no te preocupes, Sakura esta informada de todo esto?

no, no sabe nada, hoy se fuea la playa y no regresa hasta la noche pero…no deberia contarselo o…de lo contrario no me lo perdonaria jamas!

si…

/**PLAYA DE LOS CANGREJOS, A 30 KM. DE TOMOEDA** /

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Aah! Esto es genial, no hay nada como un buen dia para relajarse en la playa, tumbada en la arena y dejar que las olas se lleven los problemas diarios dijo la card captor a que si kero?...kero?

En la orilla del mar un ser de tonos amarillos parecido a un oso de peluche, flotaba en el aire con la mirada profundamente alejada.

Sakura se aproximaba con paso lento y decidido.

kero, ocurre algo?

Sakura, algo ha pasado, lo se, e de ir a comprobarlo

kero espera! Kerooooooooooooo!

kedate, enseguida estoy de vuelta!

Sakura veia como el guardian del sol se alejaba y alejaba hasta perderlo de vista

Un desolador paisaje de mar, un avion, una lancha con gente… lancha con gente?

lancha con gente?

Socorro, que alguien nos ayude, auxilio…se oian gritos…

Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rapido llama a los guardacostas un accidente de avion, rapido hay supervivientes!

que? Como? Si…ahora voy.

Corria lo mas deprisa que podia, no sabia porque pero algo la preocupaba de todo aquello, como si un ser querido estuviera alli…

Un largo tiempo paso hasta que los guardacostas se pusieron en marcha, mientras que por otra parte toda la gente de la playa estaba concentrada el la orilla y mas gente que se aproximaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

Los nervios se apoderaban de toda la gente que estaba alli.

Al cabo de un buen rato, la gente pudo ver a gente en lanchas inchables

Ahora lo que se vivia en la playa era alegria, aplausos y gritos, de desesperación ya no podia ser.

Pero veamos como esta Sakura…

Alli espera ella, entre el mogollon como una mas, pero era eso lo que no sabia, que no era una mas…

La lancha consiguió por fin llegar a la orilla, los servicios de urgencia se encargaron de todo y no hubo mas problemas. Ya la gente empezo a marcharse.

La mayoria de los supervivientes solo padecian heridas superficiales.

Un chico castaño de los que iban en aquel avion, ayudaba a los servicios de urgencia mientras que una atenta Sakura lo miraba con determinación. No sabia porque pero habia algo en aquel joven que le resultaba familiar, muy familiar.

La dura labor habia conllevado al fin de la tarde. Sakura recogia sus cosas y se disponia a coger el autobús que la llevaria a su casa.

Saliendo ya de la playa, Sakura cabizbaja, no le gustaba nada que se produjeran accidentes, aunque un ser querido no se viera implicado.

Kero iba en su bolsa de playa haciendose pasar por un peluche como de costumbre.

Caminado en direccion contraria venia el joven heroe, tambien con cara de desilusion a parte de la gran labor que habia hecho. Caminaba con las manos posadas en su cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer y suspirando a cada segundo.

Los dos chicos estaban ya a pocos metros de chocarse entre si, sin saber que el contrario estaba delante y…como era de esperar…sus caminos se cruzaron.

No dolio pero fue un mal golpe que izo caer a la card captor.

huí! se quejo levemente la chica.

eh? Oh, lo…siento…yo…no te vi, disculpame dijo el castaño con una mano en la cabeza.

no, no te preocupes estoy bien, un mal golpe

oh! Menos mal, de todas formas disculpame, no miraba por donde iba le tendio una mano a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando ella se puso en pie, quedaron frente a frente unos minutos, no se cuantos con exactitud pero si bastantes mirandose a los ojos, cuando se dieron cuenta de que se estaban mirando, apartaron sus rostros del otro, supongo para que el contrario no vea ese leve sonrojo que se interpuso en ambos rostros.

perdon, nos conocemos? dijo Shaoran en un tono interesante.

emm, pues…no, no creo… dudosa Sakura

Pero…tu rostro me resulta familiar se oyeron las dos voces a la vez a la par que se volvian a sonrojar.

aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, y tu? Cual es tu nombre?

Li, Shaoran Li

No puede ser, eran ellos! Ninguno de los dos se lo podia creer, se conocian, claro que se conocian…pero…

aah iihh! grito de repente Li

eh? Que te pasa, Shaoran? Que te suecede? Estas bien?

Sakura, llama a una ambulancia!

FIN

Jejeje, me gusta ser mala, ahí os le dejo, para que recapituleis y os vallais imaginando como seguira, se que tarde mucho en añadir, disculparme, hasta la proxima!


End file.
